ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Lounge
Also known as the PPC chatroom, the PPC Lounge is a hangout for agents and a great place for oldbies and newbies to meet up and discuss Sue-slaying; the current chatroom is a Discord server. There is also a Lounge in HQ, usually called the HQ Lounge or just the Lounge to avoid confusion; it was once set on fire by Unger. The Discord Server The PPC has a Discord server (click that link to join); it supplanted the IRC channel for the most part. Joining is easy — just ask the mods or the owner for an invite, or click the above link. Registration is easy and recommended, both to ensure that your handle stays unique to you and to reduce clutter in the user list of the channel; however, it is not strictly required as long as you have an invite. The rules are simple: abide by the Constitution and don't be nasty. There are mods that will enforce those rules; they can manage the channel and kick misbehaving members. Bans, however, are only enacted as a community-wide ban and are only implemented by the owner of the server. It is owned by PoorCynic and is modded by Akrinor, Maslab, and Delta Juliette. There are four main channels on the server: * #generic_channel: general conversation and daily talk about pretty much anything. * #recs_n_plugs: exactly what it says on the tin. Mostly music plugs, but there have been book recommendations, funny clips and other such things. * #generic_salt: The channel for heavy, personal issues for when you want to vent. * #pics_and_spam: SPAM, GET YOUR PICTURE SPAM HERE. There is also eighteen additional channels, including four voice channels, sorted into four Categories: Words, words, words: * #writing: a channel to talk about your own works, or works of other writers. * #badfic: discuss the most recent scourges on the fandoms. * #goodfic: A place to recommend and discuss Goodfics Games and RP * #rudis: First HQ RP channel, set in Rudi's pub. No Permission is necessary to join, because the RP isn't canon unless it is integrated into a canon piece. #rudis is sometimes used for RPs set elsewhere in the PPC. * #courtyard: Second HQ RP Channel, set in the PPC Courtyard. No Permission is necessary to join, because the RP isn't canon unless it is integrated into a canon piece. #courtyard is sometimes used for RPs set elsewhere in the PPC. * #other_rp: also exactly what it says on the tin; a channel for RPs that aren't related to the PPC at all. Also the defacto channel for Dungeons & Dragons and other TTRPG talk. * #gaming_salt: The channel for playing games, split off from the #generic_salt channel. * #fate_salt: Because discussion of Fate/Grand Order was clogging up #gaming_salt. Administration: * #intro_and_rules: an introductory channels for newbies. The invite link above will drop you here. * #notice_board: a channel for announcements. * #upstairs: publicly visible moderator channel and a record of moderator action. * #blacklist: an appendix to the rules listing topics that should be hidden and warned for (rot13, spoiler tags, and so on) Bot stuff: * #starboard: messages that receive five :star: reactions appear hear automatically Voice Channels: * #generic_text: For when voice chat needs writing instead of speech. * ��generic_channel: Like the earlier one, but for voice chat. * ��rpg_chat: usually paired with #other_rp for playing Tabletop RPGs like DnD. * ��cards_against_hq: For the occasional game of Cards Against Headquarters. * ��the_salt_must_flow: For playing games cooperatively. Notes on the Discord This section contains information that people new to the Discord may want to know. These aren't rules, but more a guide to some aspects of the mechanics and culture of the chat. In the Discord, badfic quotes are typically posted in bold, which can be created **like this**. Spoilers, things than are Not Safe For Work, things on the blacklist, and other things that need to be hidden can be masked in several ways. ||Spoiler tags|| are an option. Another is running text through rot13 (https://rot13.com/ is a good website for this)—repeating the process of rot13ing restores the original text. If a link itself is fine but its contents shouldn't be displayed (Discord automatically includes link previews in many cases), you can surround the link in <>s like so . In any case, unless it's clear from context, please indicate why the content of your post is hidden. The Discord has several custom emoji, and uses some of the standard ones in ways that are worth noting. This is a list of the most common ones (as of mid-2019): * :Maslab: is used as a reaction to puns, because Maslab is famous for his puns * :this: is a custom emoji for expressing agreement of the +1 variety * :thonk: and :SOthonk: are used for some particularly facepalm-worthy things, with the latter being more typically used for badfic * :portal_out: and :portal_in: can be used to mark when conversation moves between channels * :PippinFace:, a cropping of a game screenshot, is sometimes used to suggest something is (probably inavidently) innuendo * :star: (⭐) is used to save a message to the starboard * :x: (❌) is a request to delete/hide/spoiler your message as soon as possible since it's stepping on bad brain stuff for someone. Please respect this, it's in the rules. Finally, a few notes on RP. #rudis is the main RP channel. RP there doesn't have to be set in Rudi's Pub, but that's the typical setting. Unlike in many other parts of the internet, RP is conducted in third-person past tense. Out-of-character comments are marked with double parentheses. (( For example, this would be considered an OOC remark in #rudis )). If nothing's going in on #rudis, you can just ask there if anyone's up for RP. If there is a currently ongoing RP, please ask before joining. If #rudis is busy or full and you want to start something different, #other_rp can be used for the overflow. As a note, in practice, four simultaneous RPers seems to be the limit for chat. The HQ Lounge Often used as a setting in the old chatroom, the exact details of the HQ Lounge are largely subject to the needs of whatever role-play or random silliness is taking place there. It is not a Room of Requirement, but it is known to sometimes manifest objects according to unknown principles."It Came from the Bar" by Oracle (a.k.a. Lhachel), Feb 16, 2005 However, based on various agent journals, word-of-mouth, and one actual story, a few details seem generally consistent. For one, it contains a bar, which may or may not have someone behind it to run things; if not, it's self-serve, and its contents may be hazardous if reached into blindly. It stocks itself. It is constructed of an attractive dark wood, inlaid with patterns of dentures and dead Mary Sues. The Lounge also has a variety of comfortable couches, bean-bags, and other seating, and possibly a pillow-fort. The furniture is often subject to accidents, such as being set on fire, and has to be replaced frequently. (At one time it had a nice couch, but it was later replaced with a demonic one, which was exorcised and then set on fire.) The chatroom has been rebuilt to Swedish specifications by Dann. It has high rafters, which serve as a refuge for the shy or just a handy perch for people who like high places, particularly those with avian or feline dispositions. It isn't quite clear exactly how high the rafters go up, or how people without wings get up there in the first place. There may or may not be attached rooms for those who desire privacy, bathrooms, and/or a kitchen with a self-filling fridge. The doors seem to come and go. It is also riddled with plotholes and destination-shifting Doors, capital D, to other dimensions, so just about anyone can turn up there, from agents to authors to canons. At some point, the Lounge was abandoned and left to gather dust for "years," according to Agent Apollo. At some other point, it was rediscovered and restored by Agent Ginger's moms, Rosemary and Mary Dill, with Apollo's help. This was definitely prior to 2004, when the Lounge is known to have been in regular use, but how much prior is impossible to say. References The Bravenet Chatroom The Old PPC Lounge is unfortunately gone, but it has been used in the past to celebrate PPC anniversaries, birthdays, and plain old bacchanalia. Where the old PPC Lounge used to be can be found here. The IRC Chatroom The PPC IRC chatroom can be easily found through here (but if you know how to use IRC, the main channel is #PPC on irc.sorcery.net); it, too, is mostly vacant these days. IRC Clients If you are interested in using IRC in a separate client, but have no idea where to start, do not fear! It is quite simple. There are a variety of IRC clients available online. The ones outlined below are used by other IRC users in the PPC. The instructions to set them up are on their various websites. If you use Firefox, Chatzilla is an easy to use client that operates as a plugin through the browser. Their website has instructions on how to set the client up. With Chatzilla, you can set up to join multiple rooms at start, automatically identify yourself to the servers you are on, and set up a multitude of words that ping your computer. If you use a Windows machine but do not use Firefox or have no interest in using a client that is built into the browser, IceChat may be of interest to you. Again, you can set it up to join multiple rooms at start, automatically idenitfy yourself to the servers you join, and set up words that ping your computer. If you are wanting to do this on a Mac, Colloquy is the client you want. It too is able to join multiple rooms at start, ID yourself to the servers you join, and probably ping your computer with highlighted words. XChat is also an option, if you are on a Linux build. It is able to do all of the above and toast bread. Using IRC IRC, once you have a vague idea of what you are doing, is a fairly simple to use. To join or rejoin a channel, typing "/join #channelname" into the text box will open that channel. "/nick name" changes your name. To perform actions, such as "Person does this" instead of "Person: *does this*", one just has to type "/me does this". It is also a good idea to register your nick on the server to ensure that people will not be able to take it from you or impersonate you. This can be done with by entering "/msg nickserv passwordyouwant youremail". Make sure to do it in the chat window with the server name at the top and not in a channel to prevent people from finding out your password! Once you are registered, you can identify yourself with "/msg nickserv identify mypassword" when you first connect, and regain your nick if your connection hiccups with "/msg nickserv ghost yournick yourpassword" which will kick it from the server and allow you to go back on it with "/nick name". Chat Rules After some problems and dispute, the chatroom and all sub-rooms now have finalized rules and a system of responses to rule-breaking. Essentially, they may be summed up as follows: # Thou shalt read the PPC Constitution. Thou shalt abide by the PPC Constitution. You should not have to be told this. # Don't be a jerk. You should not have to be told this, either. Please note that this brief summary is not an excuse to skip reading the rules. In fact, here's another link. IRC Etiquette IRC is somewhat different from other chatrooms in the sense that it is more of a prolonged environment than other chatrooms online; many people constantly stay in their IRC channels, rather than drop in and out. Additionally, it should be kept in mind that it is also a chatroom, rather than someplace where you can do lengthy posts. Due to this, here are a few suggestions to make use of the IRC more enjoyable for yourself and others. *IRC channels can be slow moving at times, so don't show up and then leave if no one has said anything in five minutes. Sometimes it takes longer than that for anyone to notice that people have joined, or that others are even active. *You don't need to say you're going "AFK" or will "BRB" unless a particularly fast paced conversation is occurring that you are taking part in. If it will be a particularly long leave of absence, consider changing your nick to indicate it, so it has |AFK appended, or perhaps |dinner, or doing some clever portmanteau of your nick and the fact that you're gone, such as 'dinnerlit' from doctorlit, or 'JulyWorksForTheMoney'. *Use mibpaste or Pastebin.com is a good idea when you have longer things to share with the chat; this cuts back on flooding the channel (which can get you kicked by the bot!) with things that might not be of interest to everyone. *Limit use of chatspeak and emoticons! While it is a network of chatrooms, IRC as a whole generally doesn't use much chatspeak, and this is the PPC, where we're supposed to be proud of our ability to use spelling and grammar properly! Use of 'lol' isn't impressive when it's the fifth time in as many minutes that you've used it, and the point of emoticons wears thin when every line is ended with 'XD' or ':)'. The Channels The two main channels are #PPC and #PPCLounge. Occasionally other chatrooms are set up when needed, such as for reviewing someone's story as a group, a planned RP, or to #gettodachoppa. #PPC #PPC is the main channel, and is thus the hub. Serious conversations and silliness are both allowed and encouraged in here. Discussion is always a great thing, and in the evenings this chatroom becomes quite full. It is always a good idea to ask questions in here, and there is usually someone who is willing to volunteer as a beta. #PPCLounge When #PPC is too busy to keep track of easily, there is a serious conversation going on that you do not want to interrupt, or you want to engage in light PPC roleplay without interrupting something that is already going on in the main channel, #PPCLounge is usually good for use when you want to keep things open. Ops Op, or that star/@ sign next to the names at the very top, means that that person is an Op, or Operator for the channel. That means they can give voice to others, as well as kick or ban people if it is necessary. Ops only take action when it appears warranted due to blatant rule breaking, or if intervention past what the Designated Arbitrators have done is required. Any bans given by an op are to be reviewed by a DA to ensure that it was the proper course of action. List of Ops *Bot *Data (Nifar) *Plat (Myon) *Dann *Makari *VM *Maslab The Bot Bot is an automated bot. To prevent what may be seen as an arbitrary use of power to kick for swear words, the bot handles the kicking for most foul language automatically. It also kicks for spam (saying the same thing over and over in a short amount of time) and flooding (saying several different lines in a very short amount of time) to maintain the signal to noise ratio. DAs Designated Arbitrators are the balance to the Ops. DAs have the authority to table a conversation if it gets too heated, and also to review bans. The only difference in power between the Ops and DAs is the ability to ban someone; DAs have the ability to unban someone if the ban period has ended or has been deemed unwarranted. For a list of DAs, see the main article. Discussions Shakespeare Somethingdays have been proposed as a weekly discussion thing to take place in the new chatroom for anyone who is interested. Quotations Especially humorous or just plain wacky chat quotes can go here if it pleases anyone. Consider it propaganda to urge you to join. Category:Websites Category:PPC HQ Locations